The Death of the TARDIS
by RandomHamster33
Summary: The Daleks have a very different plan than the show. A deadly one.


"I will talk to the Doctor!" the Dalek shouted.

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" The Doctor smiled and waved pleasantly at the screen.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that then?" The Doctor developed a more serious tone as he glared at the Dalek on the screen.

"We have your associate!" Rose shifted from behind the Dalek, glancing up at the floating screen from the other ship. "You will obey, or she will be exterminated!"

"No." The group turned their heads, surprised, to look at the Doctor. Rose moved slightly from behind the Dalek, not believing what she was hearing.

The Dalek seemed confused. "Explain yourself?"

"I said no." The Doctor was dead serious, eyes focused on his enemy.

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means no." The others were still watching him.

The Dalek moved its eyestalk. "But she will be destroyed!"

"No!" The Doctor stood up suddenly. A loud voice came from over communications.

"If the Doctor will not obey, then we will bring him and the TARDIS to us!" the Dalek Emperor exclaimed. A blue light suddenly enveloped the Doctor and the TARDIS, which was still in Archive Six, and with a shout, they were teleported on board the Daleks' ship.

As they appeared, several Daleks already had their weapons aimed at him. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"No! Don't kill him!" Rose shouted, trying to get around the Daleks and get to the Doctor, who was standing with his hands slightly in the air.

"The female will be silent!" one of them commanded. Rose stopped, looking at the Doctor with sorrow in her eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" the Time Lord demanded, storming up to the Emperor Dalek. It trained its large, gross eye on him, blinking slowly.

"I know you would have defied me,_ Doctor_," it said with menace in its voice. "We cannot and shall not let you defeat us!" It wiggled its tentacles the most it could, thrashing about.

"Yeah, I'm rather surprised you haven't learned you never win! I beat you every time!" he snapped, clenching his fists.

"You will be silent!" a Dalek shouted, followed by another, and another, until there was a small chorus of Daleks saying the same thing in their monotone voices.

"So I have devised a plan in which to make sure you snap!" the Emperor Dalek rumbled, causing the other Daleks to fall quiet. The Doctor glanced around, raising an eyebrow.

"And what's that then?"

A groaning sound filled the air, and with the final screech of metal scraping, a large knife-like blade extended from the ceiling. It was at least the size of the TARDIS, with a refined edge that could cut through anything. It was hanging in front of the Emperor Dalek, its presence causing Rose to step back a bit from behind the other Daleks. It was like a saw mill, used for cutting trees in half. It sat in front of the Doctor menacingly. The Time Lord just looked at it, a blank look on his face.

"Well, I seem to be missing something," the Doctor said, cupping half of his face in his hand as his other one held the elbow. He nodded slowly, then brought the hand by his face away, waving it slightly in the air. "I. . I don't get it. The giant death blade's for what exactly?" He glanced up at the Emperor.

"I am surprised, Doctor. You're usually the first to know!" it mocked. "This is something we have been working on. The blade that will finally make you cry in defeat!" The Doctor's eyes widened, and he spun around, searching.

"Doctor? What's it talking about?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Just watch what happens next!" it shouted, and suddenly the TARDIS was pushed into the room by another Dalek, right under the blade. "This blade can cut through anything! Even a TARDIS!" The Doctor lurched forward, only to be threatened with extermination by the other Daleks if he came near it. "The precious time ship, destroyed by the Daleks, the superior race!"

"No! Don't! Please!" the Doctor pleaded, sticking his hand out towards the spacecraft.

"Too late, Doctor! You are connected to the TARDIS, now feel it die!"

The group back at Satellite 5, AKA Game Station, watched as the blade started, its edge becoming red-hot as heat was pumped through it.

The blade lowered, getting closer to the TARDIS until it was right above the light.

"Prepare to meet the end,_ Doctor_! The TARDIS will soon be destroyed, and you will suffer! Its death will be so violent and slow that you will feel every _second _of it!" the Emperor Dalek shouted, and the blade moved down, slicing the light. Sparks flew off in an instant.

The Doctor cringed visibly, grimacing.

"The pain has begun!"

The red-hot circular blade continued its slow journey through the TARDIS, sparks flying off and landing around the spacecraft. The Doctor breathed heavily, his eyes filled with horror as his last remnant of Gallifrey was tortured and destroyed. Telepathic messages bounced through his mind, so strong Rose could sense them.

_She saw a woman, so faraway, trying to reach out. The Doctor was reaching for her, as if he couldn't move and that was all he could do. A very loud bang filled the air as outside of the telepathy, the TARDIS cracked. The woman screamed, her eyes filled with gold fire as she arched her back in pain. The Doctor cried out in pain as well, but for real._

"Feel the pain!" the Emperor shrieked over the sound of the TARDIS breaking. The Doctor was screaming in pain, his skin burning faintly as the spacecraft communicated with him, her pain so strong it flowed into his body. "Feel it burn!"

"GggaaaAAAAHHHHH!" The Doctor's screams became louder as the blue box splintered and a corner started on fire. "That box is all I have! Stop! Please! AAAAHHHH!" The Doctor's body was consumed in an eternal fire, skin blazing as the TARDIS shrieked.

Rose had tears flowing down her cheeks, the telepathic messages the ship was sending was too painful for her to watch. She didn't feel the pain, it was just the disturbing sight of the Doctor trying to save her in vain, that made her sob.

"Take me instead! Kill me! Spare the TARDIS!" Rose shouted, trying to force her way past the Daleks surrounding her.

"Silence! You are replaceable! The TARDIS is not! The Doctor will feel it die, not you!" the Emperor said forcefully. "Turn up the heat!" As it said that, the blade burned blue. It devoured more of the TARDIS even faster, though kept its initial speed.

"Please! Please! I'll do anything!" the Doctor screeched. His mind was on fire, the TARDIS was in so much pain. So much. His back arched, golden energy flowing out of his eyes.

_The woman fell onto the floor of nothing, and the Doctor was finally able to move. He reached out, falling to her side. She rolled over as the Doctor touched her. The woman stared into the Doctor's eyes, tears flowing down her face. Rose couldn't hear what the woman was saying, nor what the Doctor was, but she could tell by the way her lips moved she was saying 'goodbye'. Her mouth opened, energy streaming out into the whiteness all around them. She then fell limp in the Doctor's arms. He rocked her back and forth, holding her close._

The blade finally cut through the last of the TARDIS, and the burning remains slowly turned to dust. The Doctor screamed. He screamed so loudly that Rose had to cover her ears. Golden tendrils of energy evaporated as they left his body.

"NO!" Rose shrieked, getting held away by the Daleks once again. She thrashed against them in vain, just wanting to get to her Doctor.

The Time Lord collapsed onto the floor of the ship, exhausted. He was trembling uncontrollably, curled up there on the floor. The group on Satellite 5 looked on in horror as the Doctor cried in agony. Lynda had her hands up to her mouth in fright, eyes full of tears.

"Let me go to him! Let me go!" Rose shouted, banging on the Daleks.

"Let the female go to her Doctor. He is broken!" the Emperor Dalek laughed, wiggling its tentacles. The band of Daleks parted and let Rose run to the Doctor.

She crouched down at his side and held his hand tightly. "Doctor? Doctor? Can you hear me?"

"She's gone she's gone she's gooonnneee!" the Doctor wailed in misery, tears running down his face and dripping onto the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" His eyes were screwed shut.

"Calm down, please! Ssh, Doctor. Calm down. . ." She stroked his head, trying in vain to stop the Time Lord's despair, even somewhat.

"It's all my fault! Please!" The Doctor's limbs were wracked with spasms as his mind burst. He gasped, eyes flaring open for only a few seconds before shutting. They had been bright red. "No! NO! Stop! It-it. . . I couldn't! I couldn't save any of them! I'm sorry!" He thrashed his limbs wildly. Rose, surprised, held the Time Lord down before he could hurt himself. "I had to! I had to stop them! Put an end to it! Don't-" He stopped moving. "Wait! Wait! I didn't! I wasn't! No, no, I wouldn't! Let me go! I had to kill them all, you see that don't you?"

"What's happening?!" Rose shrieked, glaring at the Emperor Dalek.

"Without his precious TARDIS, he is in ruins! He is going insane because of the deaths he has caused! The species he has killed! Whole planets he wiped out! The TARDIS kept his mind safe from the terrors lurking in the darkest regions of his mind. It knew he would go insane if he thought about those things in greater detail. We, the Daleks, have broken the Doctor! Our greatest enemy, insane! He is no threat to us anymore!" the Emperor Dalek gloated. "A mental wreck!"

"I hate you! I hate you!" Rose pointed her finger at it, shaking. "You don't understand what you've done!" She sobbed, looking down at the Doctor who lay beside her, his temperature rising, hearts failing.

"The nightmares that occupy his mind are too much for him to bare! The Doctor is now crying like a child in front of us, the Daleks! We. Have. WON!"

"We are the superior race!" the Daleks chanted around her. "We are the superior race!"

"Nightmares, huh? Well then, I don't know if it will work, but. . " Rose took a few breaths, closing her eyes briefly, and started singing. Her voice flowed like water, breaching the Time Lord's mind. His weak spasms stopped. His pulse, which before had been racing, returned to normal. She continued stroking the Doctor's head, letting him fall into a fitful slumber. She squeezed his hand, not letting go. She leaned down and kissed the Doctor's forehead softly.

"You will step away from the Doctor! He will be exterminated!" it shouted.

"NO! I'm not leaving him again!"

"You will!"

"Oh no she won't!" a voice shouted from the screen still floating in midair. "Captain Jack Harkness, reporting for duty!" He saluted and then pulled a switch, pulling all three of them back onto Satellite 5. The Emperor thrashed his tentacles, but before he could teleport them back onboard the signal was cut off.

Jack immediately kneeled down next to the broken Time Lord. Rose glanced up at him, eyes shining. He shook his head. "There's nothing I can do, either. He's too far gone. And there's no way of bringing back the TARDIS, not now. We all saw her die."

"It was horrible. . the telepathy was so strong that I felt it. I saw what they were doing." Rose stared off into space for a few moment, face filled with horror. "I saw a woman. She. . she was beautiful. I'd never seen her before. I guess she's the TARDIS. Or, was, anyway. But the Doctor couldn't move. He tried. And the TARDIS was screaming in agony, using the Doctor to convey her emotions. Her pain was so strong. She just collapsed, and then the Doctor could move. He was with her, when she was dying. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see that she was saying goodbye to him. It was awful." Rose started crying again. "I'm scared, Jack." She held onto him, letting him hold her.

"I am, too, Rose."

"What about the Doctor? Will he be alright?"

Jack stared off. ". . No." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"And my Mum. . Mickey. I'll never see them again. Not ever. Oh god." The pair stayed like that for a while, crying.

The Doctor was lost.

* * *

**_This might be more than a very tragic one-shot, if you guys want more. This, obviously, takes place after the Daleks have taken Rose when she lost the game. I'm not sure if that's how a TARDIS could die, but it's when it didn't have any shielding, so. . . ?_**


End file.
